the_forge_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Brawler Battlesuit
Key Features *Interlocking "SCARAB" titanium plate armor *GD-6 105mm recoilless rifle *RAVEN 20mm chaingun *Unfolding chainfist gauntlet *'Einherjar' hydraulic joint structure powered by fusion battery Tactical Analysis Rock 'em Sock 'em Battlesuits: with its combination of hefty armor, sophisticated joints and high-impact weaponry, the Brawler was meant to close with sturdy foes and cut them to pieces. Infantry, vehicles, fortifications and even low-flying aircraft are suitable targets, and the Brawler is unique in its ability to cut enemies to pieces in close quarters. Bring the Pain!: thanks to its armored shell, the Brawler is practically a walking tank, immune to conventional small arms, shrugging them off like a tank would. With its locomotion system it is fast as a running man, and the reinforced armor over the limbs allow it to slam into its target at top speed. Fell You Like Paul Bunyan: the chainfist uses diamond tipped titanium teeth with a powerful motor emitting a low-level EM field, cutting through practically any known matter used in groundside battles. It can (with enough time) cut through tank armor, reinforced bunkers and even overload energy fields. One-Hit Wonder: unfortunately, unlike other vehicles, the Brawler's limited space means that ammunition is low, and if not continually supplied the RAVEN will exhaust itself after three hundred rounds and the GD-6 after six. When this happens, it becomes a large, obvious target for practically everything it was meant to hunt. Operational History As the Krogan War raged on into its fifth year, the two sides were at loggerheads with each other, pushing back and forth as they struggled for control over the Eridanus system. But the Forge had one big advantage over the krogan; innovation. They were constantly developing new ways to kill their enemies. Though FDI possessed powered armor and combat walkers to help them fight, something seemed to be missing from the legged family. The more engineers looked at it, the most something seemed needed to plug up the gap in between the Juggernaut and the Golem. But where would it fit in the warmachine? And then one day, after a disastrous ambush on Eridanus IV, the problem became clear; if tanks and air support weren't available, convoys were extremely vulnerable to krogan tomkahs and their own powered armor. They didn't need a battlesuit, they needed an IFV, something hefty enough to fight off tanks yet swift and accurate enough to compete with infantry. They found it in an old mining exosuit, which was militarized, upgraded and given a new name; the Brawler. It was an instant success, as its 20mm chaingun and arms were potent enough to rip apart infantry, but the recoilless rifle mounted on its shoulder could take out the occaisonal tank. To date, the Brawler is both a favorite of crew and enemy, as the krogan look forward to meeting something that can crush them in hand-to-hand combat (and beat it, as happens on occaison, as with Shock Troopers in Juggernaut armor). As an added bonus, a three foot chainblade is stored in the compartment on the left hand, and can pop out and cut through even plate armor. Normally, the Brawler is used to counter the krogans' bleeding edge advantage in close-quarters warfare. They can stomp infantry, cut through vehicles and shoot down low-flying gunships and fighters (though this is usually done manually as the targeting computer is generally not fast enough to do such a thing.